


Walking in

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Metalocalypse, dethklok - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after talking to a friend, she gunned me into writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in

  
Murderface watched as the two Scandinavians chatted quietly in their own languages to each other.

 

The band was cooling off after a concert in the living room of Mordhaus. The brutish bassist was trying to be sneaky with his spying as he looked over at the two of them from a magazine. He was failing miserably, mostly because of the fact that the magazine was upside down.

 

Toki leaned in close to the blonde and whispered something in his ear the promptly led to the fastest guitarist alive to fumble with his borderline OCD playing of his Gibson and for a bright flush to spread over his cheeks. The bassist raised an eyebrow but managed not to say anything as the two left the room snickering to themselves.

 

Murderface tried as hard as he could to not look up from his still upside down magazine and follow the two down the hall to see what they were up to. He did a quick look around the room to see that Pickles was passed out in a chair and then Nathan had headphones on with his eyes closed.

 

He shook from curiosity.

 

Chewing his lower lip, Murderface got up and tiptoed over to the wall. He scooted along the cool brick till he reached the corner where, he peeked out into the hall. He caught a quick flash of blonde hair disappearing into a room.

 

Chewing his lip harder, he kept his back to the wall as he shuffled closer to the door the blonde slipped into. He knelt and pressed his ear to the wood, listening.

 

At first, all he could hear was the shuffling of feet and what he though was the sound of clothing rustling. Hushed giggling and smatterings of Norwegian were also heard. He listened as the bed springs squeaked and more giggles made there way out. Then all was quiet. The bassist stopped his lip biting at the first droplets of blood touched his tongue.

 

Quizzically, the bassist stayed hunched outside the door thinking. He was well deep into his thoughts when a soft moan reached his ears. Without thinking he stood and ripped open the door. His eyes went wide as he saw just what the two guitarist had been talking about.

 

Toki's head whipped around, his long chestnut brown hair flying over his shoulder wildly as he turned to look at just who it was that had disturbed them. The majority of Toki's body covered the other member occupying the small bed, only long pale legs and a mass of tangled looking blonde hair could be seen.

 

The blonde shifted trying to turn around to look but Toki gently pushed the others head back down into the pillows keeping them from looking up.

 

“whats do yous wants Mourderface?” Toki said a hint of rage in his voice.

 

“who the fuck are you fucking?” The American said pointing a finger at the blonde.

 

“oh, Its, ams justs a sluts.” Toki said. Murderface didn't believe him.

 

“you're lying.” He said crossing his arms.

 

It was then a very muffled “No, yes, I ams the sluts!” came from the pillows. Murderface cocked an eyebrow.

 

“that...was the worche imperchonachion of a woman I've ever heard.” The bassist said.

 

Toki sighed heavily He slid his cock out of the blonde under him and turned to face Murderface.

 

“whats is its thats yous wants?” The Norwegian said. Just as Murderface was going to answer, the blonde rolled over and stood revealing that it was Skwisgaar.

 

“whos is ams caring whys he ams stockings us? Gets out!” The enraged Swede moved to push the other out of the room. The two of them started to bicker.

 

Toki sighed loudly. “Guy guy! Yous ams boths pretty.” he moved in between the two pushing them apart.

 

“looks, I has ands idea.” Toki said a wide sneaky smile quirking up his lips.

 

He grabbed hold of Murderface's shirt tightly making sure the bassist wouldn't leave as he leaned in close to Skwisgaar and whispered his plan to the guitar god. The Swede stiffened and blushed but seemed to think Toki's plan over and agree to it. The sneaky smile on Toki's face turned to a soft smirk as he turned and kissed the blonde softly on the cheek before returning to the bassist.

 

“yous has beens stickings your noses weres its ams nots bes longings Mourderface.” Toki said.

 

“nows wes ams goings to punish yous.” Toki leaned in close and whispered this in the bassist ear.

 

He bit Williams ear lightly and started to trailed kisses to his mouth. As Toki kept the bassist mouth occupied, Skwisgaar slipped around him and closed the door. He turned back to the two men making out behind him.

 

“that ams right.” the Swede purred into Murderface's ear. He slipped the bassist out of his vest and shirt. Then slipped his hands around Williams tummy and began to kiss and bite along his neck and shoulders. The bassist mind was reeling, he was being kissed by Toki while Skwisgaar hands were making a beeline for his shorts.

 

“gets on the beds.” Toki said pulling away from William.

 

Skwisgaar did as Toki told him and stretched his frame over the sheets. William on the other hand had to question the Norwegians motives. Toki was taking no lip today and with on fluid movement, had picked up the pudgy bassist and had dumped him on the bed in front of the naked Swede. He then undid Murderface's shorts and pulled them down to his ankles.

 

“freesball agains?” Toki said as his eyes roamed over Williams semi hard member. He shivered under Toki's icy blue gaze. Toki hummed lightly as he began to jack him off a bit. The bassist bit his lip again as a pair of soft hands trailed up his spine.

 

“I ams bettings that this ams more attentions than you'ves ever hads.” Skwisgaar said as he playfully tugged on the bassist chest fuzz.

As Murderface went to respond, Toki began to suck the tip of his cock shutting him up. The bassist was trapped in between the two ravaging Scandinavians, he fell back onto Skwisgaars frame as Toki moved deeper over his cock sliding more of it into his throat. The blonde smiled as he watched Toki, and he felt his own cock throb as the brunette gagged lightly on the member in his mouth.

 

While the Swede was much longer than William, the bassist's cock was much like its owner, thick. Williams hands snaked their way into Toki's hair, pulling on it. The Norwegian pulled off with a soft pop and looked up with eyes that were clouded with lust. His cheeks were dusted a dull pink and his smile was lopsided and lazy.

 

William swallowed hard as he felt the blush on his face get hotter.

 

“hmm, ja, he always looks so, härlig afters a blowjobs.” Skwisgaar said as he leaned over to kiss Toki.

 

“ahs, Skwisgaar, I ams wantings to play with ours new toys now.” Toki pouted playfully as he trailed his fingertips down Williams thigh. The Swede chuckled softly as he kissed Toki more.

 

“whats ams you be wantings to do to hims?” he purred. Toki giggled lightly as he looked over at William.

 

“I ams thinkings you all readys knows.” Toki then slid up from the floor knocking both of the other men backwards onto the bed.

 

Murderface felt his head bash back into Skwisgaars hip as Toki straddled him. The Norwegian smiled as the bassist tummy warmed his thighs. Skwisgaar slipped out from behind the bassists head to kneel besides him. He gently ran his fingers over Williams face before roughly opening his mouth.

 

“I's don'ts know Tokis, do yous thinks he can take it?” the Swede smirked as he played with Murderface's tongue and throat. The Norwegian slid backwards a bit, letting his ass gently touch Williams cock.

 

“I thinks he cans.” Toki said as he reached over to the nightstand by the bed.

 

Skwisgaar smiled down at Williams confused and rather scared face. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and saliva dripped from his lips. He swirled his fingers making the bassist gag slightly. He pulled his fingers out and slowly ran the soaked digits over his cock. A smirk crept onto his lips as he looked over to see Toki gently lubeing and stretching himself.

 

“yous ams goings to haves fun tonights.” he said as he moved around again.

 

Toki began to slide himself down Murderface's cock. As he did this the bassist moaned loudly and the Swede took the moment to slide his own cock deep into his mouth cutting off his cry and bringing on the Swede's own.

 

Wile the Swede pulled back a bit to let William breath, Toki smiled drunkenly at them as he slid to fully engulf Williams member.

 

“Don'ts bites my dick, or all do somethings yous wont likes.” the Swede threatened. William breathed heavily out his nose at the threat as his cheeks some how got even pinker.

 

“hehehs, looks Toki, Morderface is blushings likes the little girls.” Skwisgaar said teasingly. Toki smiled as he raised slowly up off Williams cock before slamming back down.

 

“oh, lets see how longs it takes to makes him cums!” Toki giggled out as he rode the bassist like only he could. The guitar god nodded as he slowly worked his cock in and out of their preys mouth.

 

William couldn't believe what he had gotten himself stuck in. As Swede's long cock trusted in an out of his mouth gently, but..the tight ass currently riding his cock was almost heavenly. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of being wanted wash over his body. It was nice, to feel this wanted.

 

Toki's moaning grew louder as he moved faster. William could feel the heat in his stomach building stronger with each of Toki's louder cries. The Swede pulled his cock out of Williams mouth letting him take in large gasps of air. Williams gasps quickly melted into quiet whimpers and soft moans as Toki rode him.

 

The Swede moved over and locked Toki in a heated, sloppy kiss.

 

“oh, Skwisg-gaar, ims...ims goings to cums soon.” The Norwegian panted out as his lips shown from saliva.

 

“ohs, thats it littles Toki. Cums for me..” the Swede mused as he rapped his long fingers around the younger mans now dripping cock.

 

Murderface moaned loudly as he felt Toki cum. The Norwegians body spasmed around his cock driving the bassist over the edge as he arched his hips upwards into the writhing body on top of him.

 

“ah...ah...oh..shicht...” was all he could say as he panted heavily.

 

“mmm...we's ams not done yets...” Toki said as he made the Swede straddle Murderface in front of him.

 

Toki's hands slid down to Skwisgaars throbbing cock and began to jack him off. It wasn't long until the Swede was moaning out his ecstasy and came on to the bassist's chest and face. Toki smiled and petted the Swede's hair lightly.

 

“oh, you'ves mades such a mess, Skwisgaar. Cleans him up.” with thouse last words the devilish brunette pushed the Swede down close to Williams face. The Swede scoffed but did as he was told, letting his tongue roll over sweat tainted flesh and his own taste. William couldn't help but whimper softly as Skwisgaars tongue rolled over one of his scars. The Swede looked up at him with eyes that were softer than the bassist had ever seen on him.

 

“kyssa mig..” he said just as Toki slid himself off of Williams cock, making the other brunet groan.

 

“haaah, ohs, I ams all sticky now...goings to takes the shower.” Toki said as he leaned over and kissed first the blonde and then the bassist. Both men watched his ass as he made his way over to the small bathroom.

 

“kyssa mig,vänligen.” Skwisgaar said again as he rested his forehead onto Murderface's. The bassist leaned up slightly, letting his lips brush over the others.

 

“heheh, that ams not hows I likes to kiss.” Skwisgaar let his lips touch Murderface's more forcefully. As the Swede pulled back, William tried his best to hold in a yawn.

 

“Look..I um...I'm...” The bassist tripped over his words.

 

“It ams okays Morderface. Wes can sleep as soon as Tokis comes back, okays.” The Swede said feeling kinder than usual.

 

The bassist nodded as the Swede rolled off of him. Skwisgaar rolled around until he was facing William. He wasn't looking up, instead Williams eyes stayed timidly glued to his own body as his hands slid out and rapped around the other.

 

“Schtup...I like..cuddling.” he grumbled into Skwisgaars shoulder. 

The swede smiled lightly and returned the aquwardly angled hug as they waited for Toki to come back.


End file.
